<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best day of my life by AusKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629934">Best day of my life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusKitty/pseuds/AusKitty'>AusKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Luke Cage (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clint is Drunk and Dumb, Nat is undercover, Pre-Slash WinterHawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusKitty/pseuds/AusKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A novel interaction between Clint Barton and Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best day of my life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based off the clip for American Author's "Best day of my life".</p><p>I have no idea why I wrote this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its barely past nine pm and Clint flags Luke for another beer, the burly bartender flexing his impressive muscles beneath the signature yellow tee of Cage's Bar and Grill as he twists the cap off and hands the bottle over. Its a rare occasion that Barton sits at the bar and downs one cold beverage after another, usually the archer has a stiff whiskey and then spends the rest of the night on soft drinks, or even water.  Luke knew better than to ask the man what was going on, it was clear the guy didn't come to shoot the breeze with him. </p><p>As the hours ticked towards midnight Luke shuffled the majority of his customers out the door for the night, Clint however stayed firmly planted on his stool as a short brunette made his way up beside him. Without so much as a nod to the stranger Luke replaced Clint's empty bottle and sat a drink in front of the new arrival. Looking to his side Clint tilted his bottle and the two of them clinked the bottle necks together before downing the entire contents. Several beers later the two men seemed at ease with each others company, which settled Luke's mind immensely.</p><p>As Luke escorted the Archer and his new shadow out the door the two men wandered in silence until they found an open bar. The bar was in a shadier part of the neighborhood, but still held an air of respectability, despite the near naked red head dancing on the counter top. With fresh beers in hand Clint and the brunette sat in silence, watching the lithe body and pleasantly rounded curves of the dancer as she  encouraged dollar bills from the clientele. After several more beverages and three more songs the dancer mad her way back to the stage and both Clint and his new best friend showered her with singles, the brunette tossing a pile into the air in a drunken haze. </p><p>Laughing quietly at his antics Clint tilted his head towards the door and into the street.  Walking in comfortable silence the companions spotted an all night arcade, faded signage like something from a Stephen King novel beckoned them to come in. Clint, feeling a burning desire to show off his skills dragged the short brunette with him and purchased enough tickets to win the top shelf prizes with ease. What fascinated him the most was his companions ability to keep up with his marksmanship in all the various games of dexterity. It was, Clint thought, the hottest thing he had seen since that time Natasha had taken out Steve with the 'Thighs of Betrayal' manoeuvre in training. </p><p>As they were leaving the arcade the shorter man tugged Clint into a photo booth where they mugged for the camera and the brunette even left a big smooch right on Clint's surprised face. Collecting the photo strips Clint pocketed them without a second glance. If he did he may have been a little more careful with them later that night.</p><p>Clint found himself laying back on a slide, how he got there he had no clue, but his new friend was laying back on a second slide, just inches from where Clint lay. “You know, the stars aren't really visible from my place. You can never see them for the smog and light pollution, when I was a kid I would just look up at the stars for hours and hours, wondering what was out there.” his tome turned from wistful to melancholy as he continued. “I've seen some of whats out there, and I gotta say, its not as romantic as Dr Who makes it seem. Its not all Time Lords and TARDISes, its more monsters and existential dread.” </p><p>His companion rolls his head to the side and smiles sadly, “Life here ain't all roses either, there's plenty of monsters if you know where to look.” Both men fell back into a contemplative silence, each harbouring his own doubts. Before Clint could slip back into the darker parts of his memories the brunette sat up, grinning like a maniac and laughing. “You know what I have never done before? I've never gotten a tattoo. There's a shop near here that's open all night, we should go get one!”</p><p>Before Clint could blink or think the other man pulled him to his feet with ease, the muscles of his chest and shoulder rippling beneath his shirt. It was the first time they had touched and something electric passed through Clint as he was hauled up by the younger man. “Matching tattoos to commemorate the best day of my life!” the brunette cheered and Clint couldn't help but grin along with him. On their way out of the small park the smaller man plastered himself over Clint's shoulders and the archer ducked down so he could mount him and ride piggy back to the tattooist shop.</p><p>Clint was giddy as he settled into the chair, a simple flash design of a red star applied to his bicep, the partner to which would be a purple target on his new friend. It didn't take the pair long to get the tattoos and soon enough they were skipping and singing off key as they crossed the last bridge before the Avengers Tower. </p><p>Without a second thought Clint took his new companion to the Tower and before too long they were dancing together in the common space Stark had equipped with a StarkTech surround sound system, the bass vibrating through both their bodies in a thrum that matched their arousal. The closer the brunette got, he more handsy Clint got. First guiding his hips with the beat, before long grinding him against his very evident erection, by the time the brunette started twerking, Clint couldn't hold out any longer and he came in his pants like a teenager before fleeing the room in embarrassment. </p><p>*** </p><p>Tony wandered into the kitchen early that morning, the coffee pot in his workshop was on the fritz and he needed his morning fix. It wasn't unusual to find an Avenger at the bench at six am, what was unusual was the fact it was Clint Barton, and he was asleep his head pillowed on his crossed arms. Tony made his way around the obviously exhausted archer and started rummaging around for his breakfast cup of coffee. </p><p>A mug clunking against the marble counter top near his head woke Clint with a start, rubbing his eyes he mumbled an apology to Tony as he got up and made his way out of the room, presumably to his bedroom where he could continue to get some shut eye. Tony picks up a used mug to put it in the dishwasher when he spots something on the counter. He eyes the photo strip cautiously, like it might be a trap, before he picks it up and smiles at the absurdity of Clint Barton and Bucky Barnes, arms wrapped around each other, sharing a kiss in the last frame.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>